How to Fix a Broken Captain
by Forefront
Summary: Credit to weathermangohanssj4 for the story idea! Luffy is in a coma after the war at Marineford. As his life hangs by a thread, how can his crew help him, as well as cope with their fear at the same time?
1. When Your Doctor Really Cares

A/N: Thanks to weathermangohanssj4 for this idea. I love where this story is going, and I hope to be writing it for a long time. Please leave me reviews as they motivate me to finish chapters. I always respond to my reviewers with PMs because you deserve it.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, I just buy the mangas!

There was a still anxiety in the air as they sat in the small, dark bar on Grove 13. Shakky toiling behind the bar created the only noise, but no one felt like speaking. Eight members of the Strawhat pirate crew sat dismally around a corner table. Some very serious, and others weeping at the situation they had found themselves in. It had been almost two days since the first of them had found their way back to the Sabaody Archipelago, and had discovered their captain to be comatose. Whether from severe exhaustion or the mortal wounds that covered the entirety of his rubber body they could not be sure, but it was certain that the chance he stood of survival was small. Now they were all together again, and Silvers had completed the coating of the Thousand Sunny. The last piece was for Luffy to wake up and moan, telling them how hungry he was. However, it had not happened, and his nakama were left waiting in a mix of fear and apprehension as the warm Grand Line sun shined, unfelt in the sky above.

Chopper was the first to speak that day, though it was already well into the afternoon. He slid from his seat and walked underneath the table to the other side. As he made his way slowly from the group, he spoke softly over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna check on him~." He managed through the tears. The others barely looked his way, as they sat in silence.

He closed the door quietly behind him as he came into the room. The lights were kept on in case Luffy were to wake up, and there was an IV that Chopper had set up the day before. The young reindeer climbed onto a stool next to the bed, and stood on his tiptoes. Tapping the IV, he inspected the feed tube, and made sure that it was securely fashioned in place both in the IV bag, and in Luffy's arm. Once done, he sat down and turned to the desk that had been set up next to the bed. After a minute or two of scribbling notes in a book, he set down his pen. He felt his eyes begin to sting as tears formed at their edges. Then, without restraint, he cried. He buried his face into his furry little arms, and for what seemed like forever, just cried to his self loudly. When the tears finally began to subside, he sat up. Turning to look at his captain lying peacefully on the bed beside him, he sniffled a few times before he decided to speak.

"Luffy, I don't know if you can hear me. Doctorine told me once that some patients in a coma can hear when people talk to them. If you can, then I guess I have a lot to say." Chopper was relaxing as his voice became clearer now that he had stopped crying. "I remember when I met you I was so scared of everything. I didn't want to be hated anymore, and I thought I would never have another friend. You didn't let me run away though. You chased me, and scared me even more." Chopper chuckled at the memory of running from Luffy atop the Drum Rockies. "You gave me courage to be a pirate…" He paused and hung his head. Sighing, he straightened up before saying, "No. You gave me the courage to be a doctor. Thank you Luffy."

After saying what had been on his mind since before he could remember, and what he had wanted to say to Luffy since their crew had been separated, he went back to his notes. Finding it a little easier this time, he concluded his work before too long, and hopped down from his stool. It had been about twenty minutes since he had entered the room, and now as he headed out he thought it had felt like days. He reached the door and laid a hoof on the knob. Pausing, he turned back to look at the unconscious Luffy.

"I'm not worried Luffy. I know you'll be okay." He whispered as the tears reforming in his eyes betrayed his words. He opened the door and stepped out into the bar area. The mood seemed the same, and the atmosphere was much tenser than he recalled. The small reindeer made his way to the table where his crew sat in silence, and smiled a little as they looked at him.

"He's okay for now. I talked to him. I think he can hear it." Chopper looked at his feet as he felt his cheeks flush. "If you guys wanna talk to him too, it might help."

Everyone stared at him for a moment, somber and emotionless, until Usopp broke the silence nervously.

"I… I think… I'll go talk to him. I guess I need to tell him something." He said as he stood, and started across the room.

"It'll make you feel better. A… a little… I guess." Chopper said, causing Usopp to stop and look over his shoulder with a hooded gaze.

"Ah…" was all he said before continuing to the door. He placed a shaky hand on the knob and took a deep breath. He had to gather his meager courage, because this was the scariest moment of his life.


	2. The Best Way to be Brave

A/N: I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I love this story, and I think it has a lot of potential. I have some ideas for future chapters that I think you will find pretty cool, and I hope for this to be the first multi-chapter story that I write all the way through. So, keep reviewing so that I stay motivated!!

Disclaimer: No One Piece owning for me. Q_Q

"Luffy?" The door creaked slowly as the long-nosed pirate made his way into the small room. He had half-expected his captain to jump up exuberantly at the sound of his voice. They would dance around the room, happy to have come together again. Shouting and singing, they would burst out of the small, stuffy room and surprise the crew with pomp and noise. However, the only thing that greeted him as he crept in through the door was a sleeping young man, and the smell of sweat and wood grain. Looking around, he felt a great emptiness inside him, as the space seemed to match the tone of the situation. The room was dark, save for the small lamp on the corner of the desk that bathed Luffy's face in a dim orange glow, and his token straw hat hung solemnly from the bedpost nearest his head. Usopp made his way quietly to the stool next to the bed, and sat down. He sat in silence at first, head down, unable to look at or speak to his nakama.

"Luffy, you need to wake up." He smiled a little, then, he suddenly jumped up. Standing on the stool, he puts his hands on his hips and looked to the side in his most heroic pose. "If you wake up now, I will tell you about the most recent adventures of me; Captain Usopp!" Standing in silence for a moment, he remained in his hero pose. There was no response however, and he slinked sadly back into his seat.

"That's okay," he whispered. "You can take your time. You don't have to wake up now, but… the sooner the better." Usopp sighed deeply, not knowing where to go from there. He began to reminisce to himself on their adventures. Frightening scenarios played in his mind of near death situations, and glorious victories. Hard fought battles now riddled his recent past, and made him swallow hard at a new revelation.

"You know, when I was still in Syrup Village, I would have never believed it if you told me I would be here today. Halfway through the Grand Line, and ready to fight the rest of the way. Heh, it's kinda funny. I've told so many lies to so many people, that I don't think anyone will believe any of my true stories now. Oi, I don't even believe my true stories anymore. We've fought so many enemies, and I've become so much stronger than before. Sometimes I think to myself, _'Maybe I've already become a brave warrior of the sea."_ Then you find some way to get us into trouble, and I just end up shaking uncontrollably in a corner somewhere." Usopp stood, furrowing his brow, and never taking his eyes off of Luffy.

"All these things, these… weapons that I carry with me, none of them make me feel any braver. None of them give me courage. Nothing seems to get any easier, and I am so tired of being the one who's always afraid!" He was yelling now, and their nakama outside were probably wondering what was going on, but he didn't care. There were some things that a man just needed to say. "How!? How is it that you're always so happy about everything!? Why aren't you ever afraid of all these things that happen to us?" He felt himself start to cry as his nose began to run. His face cringed, bearing his teeth as he gritted them together in a poor attempt to hold back the tears. Fists clenched he continued.

"I won't pretend to be brave. I can't… I can't lie about something like that. I _will _be brave. I'll show you. I'll show you I'm not just your nakama. Luffy, I'm gonna be dependable. From now on, I'll be braver. I can't promise it'll happen overnight, but… but I'm going to do it. I won't be protected, and I won't be pushed around. Luffy, don't argue! I know what I have to do." He looked down to the floor. The energy he had felt was suddenly gone, and his words seemed to catch in his throat. "Luffy, I don't… if you keep protecting everyone, you'll…" Usopp thought that it was the hardest sentence he had ever tried to say, but all the courage that he had gathered in his meager heart was flowing through his voice, and he forced the words. Everything he had ever done, and every fight, every struggle he had ever endured had led to this moment in his life. It was time for change.

"I won't be a burden to you anymore. I will be strong, and I will fight with you." He put a foot up on the stool and leaned his elbow onto his knee. The tears had dried and he gave a sly smile. Determination burned in his eyes as he gave a 'thumbs up' with his free hand. "Let's do it together Luffy. Let's go to the New World and show everyone. You'll be the Pirate King. I believe in you, and I'll do whatever I can to help you get there. I'll become stronger. Then you'll see. I'll never give you the chance to regret taking the mighty Usopp as your sniper. I promise."

Usopp brought his foot back to the floor, and stood tall. His brows furrowed immediately, and he could feel a sense of responsibility overtake him. He turned, giving the sleeping captain one final nod before he exited the room. The crew looked up, slightly confused at Usopp's new aura, but said nothing as he passed them at the table.

"Come on Chopper. We have something to do." He said firmly as he marched to the exit. Chopper immediately jumped down from his seat to follow, curious about the new situation with his nakama. Usopp stopped however, hand on the doorknob. Without turning, he gave one last though to the somber bunch.

"You guys should go see him too. I think it's important." With that, he left; small reindeer in tow.

They sat there confused for some time, before the sound of a chair being slid back brought their attention. Soft footsteps made their way to the room where Luffy slept, and a green haired swordsman entered quietly.


	3. Respect is Earned through Blood

A/N: _Okay, so here is my explanation. I had no idea what I wanted to do with Zoro's chapter. If you go back through both the manga and the anime, all the times when it's Zoro's turn to be deep or emotional, he either fails miserably, or just says nothing. Mostly the latter. Therefor, I didn't have much material, even after extensive research into his character. I could portray him in almost any other role, but here he has to actually talk and express himself because that's what the story is about. Anyway, after laziness, writer's block, and a lot of re-reading/watching of One Piece; here is Chapter 3. I hope you don't feel like I screwed his character too bad. Please be honest when you review, cuz I know you will._

Disclaimer: This is mine. The characters, world, and ideas of One Piece belong to Oda.

He stepped quickly into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Looking around, he noticed how dismal the interior was, which he had not yet seen as Chopper had mostly kept everyone else out until today. He spied a stool next to the bed, but opted instead to make his way to the far wall, sliding down into the corner. The strong, proud swordsman was tired and uneasy, as he had been everyday since they had reunited with Luffy on the archipelago. Laying his head against the wall, he closed his eyes.

"Oi, Luffy." Zoro spoke with his eyes still closed. "Chopper says you might be able to hear us. He said we should come in here and say something to you. Well, I don't know what you want me to say." He paused, but kept going. "You should wake up. It's not right, the Pirate King, lying here in bed for so long. If you don't get your ass outta this coma soon, you'll fall behind me in strength. Maybe I'll go be the Pirate King instead."

He chuckled, and then took a moment to listen. He could hear a few rustling sounds from the other room, and Usopp's voice somewhere outside. He could hear Luffy's calm, steady breath, proving how peacefully he slept.

"Heh, I think I'm the only one who's not worried about you. I'm jealous though. I haven't slept more than a few minutes the last few days. I know you'll wake up eventually, but what bothers me is what we're gonna do after that. We have a lot of work to do if we're gonna make it through the New World. We can't get separated like that again."

Zoro lifted his head off the wall and opened his eyes. He stared at the wall ahead of him as he continued to speak. He had been clinging to the fact that he wasn't worried about Luffy, and was merely concerned with his temporary charge of protecting the rest of the crew. Though, he could not lie to himself, and his lack of sleep was obvious, if only to Sanji and Robin. He was in a different position than the rest of the crew, as he was Luffy's first mate. This fact made him responsible for everyone else, and of all times, now was not one for him to show weakness. He had been keeping a keen eye on the surrounding area for days, and the effort was straining him mentally.

"Heh, I don't envy your job one bit, Captain." He began. "I can't even train. I'm pretty sure those guys are still looking for us, and you didn't make it any better with that crap you pulled off on your own. If an admiral shows up, I can't be tired from training. That's why I need you to get your ass outta bed. Anyway, you remember back on Thriller Bark? I decided something then, after you fought that Moria guy." He laid his head against the wall and closed his eyes again, feeling at least some relaxation at his one sided conversation. "I decided that your dream is more important than mine. I don't know when that became true, but you should know that I respect you Luffy. I'll do whatever it takes to become the greatest swordsman, but…" he sighed. The words seemed as strange as the idea. It was the first time he had ever put anything before his dream. "But I chose to follow you. If I can't help you accomplish your dream, then mine doesn't mean anything. Hmph, maybe I shouldn't have joined the crew to begin with. But I did. I'm glad I did."

Zoro stood, resting his forearm on his katana. He walked to the door and placed his other hand on the knob. The large, old, wooden door opened with a creak, and he stepped out of the room. Turning back, he leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't think I'll do this for much longer though. You're the captain, so wake up soon ya bastard." With that, he smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind him. He made his way past the table where his crew sat. "You guys should all go talk to him too. It might even help." He said without stopping, and he made his way out the front door.

They sat for a moment in silence, looking at each other, waiting to see who would go in next. Then, as she stood, everyone else drooped back into their previous positions. They were no longer moping, but thinking over what to say when it was their turn. Somehow, without even being conscious, Luffy had begun to bring their spirits up. It was her turn now however, and she had something important to say to him. He had saved her after all. He had freed her from years of torment and grief. She felt slightly nervous, and could see her hand shaking as she reached for the doorknob. Never had she felt so uncharacteristically anxious. She stopped for a moment, took a breath, and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear before finally entering the small room where her hero lay.


	4. A Few Important Words

A/N:_ I once told myself thatI would complete this story even if it killed me. Well, I'm not dead yet, and I hope that some of the people that once enjoyed this story will have a chance to read future chapters. I have found some free time and motivation, so I hope I can give you all some good entertainment with this. As always, review to your heart's content and hold nothing back. I have thick skin, I promise._

Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, maybe Oda would be writing fanfics. I don't, he's not.

Robin sat down beside his bed, on the dismal little wooden stool. The light was dim, and seemed to play off his face in dark orange flickers as he lay. She could see the sweat beading on his forehead, and dabbed it with a towel from the desk. For a while she sat in silence, listening to him sleep until her breath began to match his own. There was a silence in this room that she had never known around Luffy before. Even his breath seemed shallow as his chest rose and fell underneath the thin woolen blanket that covered him.

She reached a hand across the bed and laid it on his cheek. He felt warm. It almost seemed as though he may wake up at any moment. As if he was merely having a nap during a long day on the Sunny-Go, where he and Usopp and Chopper had been jumping and running all around. She could picture it as if from her lawn chair; book in hand, Sanji serving drinks and snacks, the sun shining, and a cool sea breeze floating softly over the deck.

This was not the Thousand Sunny though, and there was no breeze in this dark, humid room. The days had been filled with stress instead of frivolity, and Robin was one of the few that truly recognized the peril that they now faced. The Marines were searching, and would soon find out that a pirate ship was docked just off the grove. Zoro, Sanji, and Franky were strong and the whole crew was ready to fight, but Luffy had always been their morale. He was and would always be their purpose. Not a single member of this small crew would be here if not for the unrelenting courage and fortitude of this man. Young, strong, and proud; he would definitely wake up, but when? They were expecting a fight soon. Would they have to stand without Luffy? No, most likely they would run. They would take Luffy and get on the Thousand Sunny, setting off toward Fishman Island. It would not be easy though, and it would not be the same without their confident and happy-go-lucky captain to encourage them.

"Luffy…" she began unsteadily. "We're all waiting for you." She brushed his rough, black hair back off his forehead. He looked so young laying there. As strong as he was, it was easy for her to forget that he was still a boy in many ways. When she spoke again, she spoke softly, as a mother to a child.

"We put so much on your shoulders. How is it that you never seem to feel the weight of it all? You're just a boy, but I've never met a better man. Come back to us soon, we need you." She smiled. Somehow, in her attempt to be comforting, she had been comforted herself. "Of course, if we're caught, we'll be dead before you wake up."

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the forehead before making her way back to the door. When she walked out into the main room, the light from the windows made her squint. As she reached the table she thought she saw faint smiles as the rest of the crew watched her approach. If so, they did not last long however, and she sat down and took Nami's hand.

After a moment of silence and awkward glances, he stood. Tall and thin, but with a grace all his own, he stepped toward the door and gave it a push with his bare, skeleton hand.


	5. The Language of the Soul

_A/N: My last chapter was short, and I want to write as much as possible while I have the time and energy. So here is another one. Also, understand that some of the newer crew are hard to do. Earlier in the series, new characters were given much more screen time. Crew members like Brook and Franky are very 2D when compared with the likes of Nami and Zoro. Either way, here is another example of 'my best shot'._

Disclaimer: I own many pieces, but not a piece of One Piece. Peace!

The sun was going down as he stepped into the room, so he decided to throw back the thick, black curtains that covered the small window at the foot of the bed. The sky was filled with color; orange faded to purple as the sun receded across the glassy, blue-green of the Grand Line. He could hear the waves washing slowly against the shore, and imagined the Sunny-Go sitting at the little hidden dock. Covered in a shiny new coat of Yarukiman Tree resin, it was ready to go. However, its captain was not.

"Hello… Luffy-san." Brook began in a whisper. He drew his sword from its cane scabbard. Holding it up, he glimpsed his reflection as the last lights of the day glittered and shifted along the length of the blade. "It's been many years since I first took up this sword. I was young then, like you. I had so many hopes and dreams and ambitions…" his voice wavered as he felt tears welling.

"I pledged my sword to my nakama, whom I loved and respected. I would have done anything for my captain then, but it was not enough. Illness took him, and I could not bear to lose another captain in such a meaningless way. Luffy-san, you promised to take me to see Laboon. You promised that you would be the Pirate King… and I believed you. I still believe you. That's why I know in my bones, that you will wake up soon." He slashed his sword downward in a swift cut, making a sharp swishing sound as steel parted air. Then he sheathed his blade, and made his way to the stool. Sitting, he took out his violin and began to play. A soft, gentle melody floated from the strings, turning the somber atmosphere of the room into something quite peaceful. The sun had all but fallen on the horizon and the bright orange of the sunset had given way to the deep purples and blues of night, and Brook simply sat there, next to his captain, playing the songs of his past. He did not sing, he did not speak, he did not think. He only played.

They sat around the big wooden table, each lost in their own thoughts. Those who had left had returned, and now the whole crew was gathered together. They listened quietly to the music that flowed from the room where Luffy lay asleep. No eyes met, no mouths moved. Then someone began to sob, and then cry.

Chopper was the first to hear. He looked around at his nakama, slightly astonished that he was not the first to cry. In fact, the tears were not coming from Usopp either. He made another pass around the table, but his gaze melted with sympathy when he realized. The crying was coming from Nami. Her head was buried in her arms, but her entire body was racked with sobs and no matter how hard she tried, she would not be able to bury the sound.

"Nami…?" He asked meagerly as he walked around and placed a hoof on her back.

"I'm fine!" She screamed as she jumped up, throwing her chair back and knocking both it and the reindeer to the ground. Chopper watched as she stormed out the door, and off into the encroaching darkness.

Brook stopped playing after a while, tears glistening under empty eye sockets.

"I don't know when you will wake Luffy-san, but I know you will. Music is the language of the soul, and your soul is stronger than anyone's. I just want it to know that we're here waiting. Our hearts are with you Luffy-san, though, I don't have a heart." He said, but did not laugh. He simply stood and moved to the door. Out in the main room, his crew sat waiting. They looked up as he exited, and several began to move.

"I'll go." Sanji tossed his cigarette and raised his hand to stop the others. "I have something to say to the shitty captain."


	6. You Always Finish Your Food

_A/N: So here's another one. I'm getting close to the end maybe? I have like 2-4 chapters left depending on which ending I choose for this. I hope you guys are ready for some epicness, and you can be sure that the last chapter at least, will be longer than the rest. As for this one, we finally have a talker to write about. You may not know this, but it's really difficult to write so much one sided dialogue._

Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, Luffy and Nami would be having babies. Be glad I don't own One Piece.

He stopped as he closed the door. Taking a deep breath, he sighed when he saw the shitty rubber man lying there. Sanji leaned casually back against the door and closed his eyes. He needed a cigarette. It seemed he smoked a lot these days. He would never show it to his nakama, but the stress of the situation was wearing on him. He placed the nicotine to his lips and gave it a light. The taste was sweet, and he inhaled long and hard, drinking in the nicotine as it burned down his throat.

"Heh, Chopper keeps telling me to quit." He began with a small smile. "Maybe I oughtta listen to our doctor a little more, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna quit. If I have to die, I intend to do it with a cigarette in my lips and a girl in my arms." He took another puff.

"You remember when we met? If anyone but you had asked me to leave that place, and all those shitty cooks, I would have kicked them all the way to the Grand Line. I followed you Luffy, because you're supposed to help me accomplish my dream." He pulled a drag from his cigarette and opened his eyes, gazing languorously at his feet. He thought of his dream. He thought of his past; his childhood and the shitty geezer.

"All blue." He mused. "What a place it must be, eh? Every type of fish, from everywhere in the world. I could cook anything I wanted. I would too. I will." He walked to the window and lifted it enough to toss his spent cigarette butt. Then he turned and walked to the stool to sit down. "Too bad for you, if you don't wake up, you aren't gonna get any more of my delicious cooking. Hmm, that's the one thing I've always liked about you Luffy. I never worry about you finishing your food."

"It's not like we couldn't do it without you. I could handle anyone in this damned sea. If you don't wake up though, there isn't really much point in continuing on. I don't even know if we'd all stay together. I won't let Marimo be captain. I think I'd rather be stuck on an island full of men for the rest of my life." He closed his eyes, and the face of a large, hairy, middle-aged man wearing makeup flashed in his mind.

"Aaagh!" He shouted as he fell backward off the stool. "Oi, oi, what the hell was that?" He complained as he climbed to his feet. "No, relax. Nothing like that exists." He told himself reassuringly. The pirate cook made his way to the door. "I think I'll go make dinner. Feel free to come join us." With that, he left the room in silence.

Glancing at the table in the back, Sanji was sad to see that Nami had not returned and Robin appeared to be gone as well. Sighing, he removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "Oi, I'm making dinner. It'll be ready soon." Solemn nods and sighs were his only response. It seemed that whatever good the talks with Luffy had done them all was quickly diminished by their navigator's tears. He knew that they needed guidance. They needed encouragement and hope, but it was neither his place, nor his capacity to provide those things. Those were gifts of their captain, so he made his way to the kitchen to do what he knew he could.

It was close to two hours before the women returned. Neither looked happy, but they seemed to be in better spirits than earlier at least. The crew ate dinner with Shakky and Rayleigh that night. Every now and again, one of the crew would glance at the door to Luffy's room, as if they expected him to fly through it. They only looked away… disappointed. After dinner, they went about the tasks that needed to be accomplished. Sanji helped Shakky in the kitchen, Chopper tended to Luffy before retiring with a book, Zoro kept vigil outside; everyone had their work to keep them busy. It seemed that Luffy would simply sleep through another long night, until…

"Oi, get up!" They could hear Zoro calling from outside as the stars fell away and the sun poked up from the horizon. Then, a crash rang out. It was as if the sea itself was trembling as the Strawhat crew struggled out of their rooms, still drowsy. "Someone's coming!" Zoro shouted as he burst in the front door. "Looks like he's gonna destroy the whole grove to find us."

"How do you know he's looking for us? It could be some other pirates causing trouble." Usopp interposed, hopeful for his safe, warm bed.

"I don't think so. Whoever it is, they're strong. Really strong." Sanji said.

"Ah." Rayleigh seemed to materialize from nowhere wearing a soft smirk on his thin, aging face. "Of course he is. Of all the things he's been called. That man, Akainu, has never been called weak."


	7. Our Resolve is His Spirit

_A/N: It's getting there! When I finish this, it will be the first multi-chapter story I have completed since I joined in 2005. Lol, my username back then was Hawkeye14, and I wrote terrible Pokèmon stories. A lot has changed since then, and my writing has improved a lot as well. Thank you all so much for reading, and giving me a reason to share my imagination with you._

Disclaimer: Maybe Oda will see my fics one day and hand over the reins of One Piece to me. Until that day, I own no part of it.

"Uh-uh-uhkainu!? Well, just because he's an admiral doesn't mean we can't take him," Usopp stammered bravely, though all the while his knees were shaking.

The early morning dawn hung cold over the small bar on Grove 13. It was still dark outside for the most part, giving everything in the room an ominous look. Shadows cast across the floor by the tables and chairs ran up and over the bar like the tentacles of some dark creature. The air was dry, and the anxiety fell over the crew like a seastone net, heavy and entrapping. It was Nami who spoke first, breaking the silence.

"No, we can't fight him. We'd lose, and we all know it," She spoke softly to her feet. It was a depression they all felt at the moment.

"She's right," Sanji added. "We have to do what we can to keep Luffy safe. If we fight, there is no way we can protect him and take on an admiral at the same time. Akainu knows what kind of shape Luffy was in after he left Marineford. He'll be expecting us to be weakened."

"And he'll be right," Nami interrupted. "We have to run. It's the only way. We can't be separated again."

"Ah, I agree with Navigator-san," Robin said, seeing not only the dismal mood of her crewmembers, but the weariness in Zoro's eyes. She knew that he hadn't slept in several days, and that his strength had only recently returned to him. "No one here is at full strength, and we must focus on getting Luffy out of here."

"Then we run," Zoro spoke up. "Grab Luffy. We'll get to the Sunny, and set sail as fast as we can. We should be safe once we get deep enough underwater." With that, the crew began the quick work of gathering their things. Sanji moved to Luffy's room, slamming open the door, and ripping the IV from his arm. It clattered to the ground leaving fluids streaming out across the floor. Sanji reached to grab Luffy from the bed, when a large hand grasped him around the wrist.

"I'll carry him. I'm feeling SUPAH today!" Franky told him as he scooped Luffy's limp and seemingly, lifeless body from the bed and threw him across his shoulders.

"Erm… okay…," Sanji gave a quizzical look at the blue haired cyborg, but stepped back regardless. This was no time to argue with him, and he didn't really want to carry Luffy in the first place. Shakky and Rayleigh were waiting by the front door for them when they finished. Shakky had put on a large woolen cloak that hung down to her ankles. It was black and thick, with a hood that she pulled up over her head. She stood with Rayleigh behind her, standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"I'll be coming with you," She began. "I can show you the shortest route to your ship, and tell you where you need to go from there. Rayleigh will take care of Akainu." The Strawhats looked toward the old pirate whose hard, thin lips and sharp brow, twisted into an ominous smile as he spoke.

"I'm not the man I used to be. I'm old, and I doubt I have much of a chance against Sakazuki. I can slow him down though, and it'll be good to get some exercise." At this, he burst out laughing.

Nami couldn't help but smile a little. He reminded her of Luffy. The rest of the crew must have felt the same, because as Rayleigh let loose, their increase in resolve was visible. The look in their eyes changed. They stood straighter, and lifted their heads higher. Sanji pulled out a cigarette and gave it a light, Franky burst into tears, and Brook laughed. It was good to see them acting normal for once.

"Then let's get going," Zoro said, and they opened the door to head out into the misty morning, Shakky leading the way. On the way out, Nami stopped at the door and turned to Rayleigh.

"Thank you," She said, "for everything." She could feel the lump start to rise in her throat, but swallowed it hard as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Take good care of him. I believe he'll be great one day," He said soothingly.

"Ah, I know he will," She responded. She hugged him, and chased out the door after the others.


	8. Sacrifice for What You Believe

_A/N: Well, the plan was to finish this story. I thought it was going to be a couple more chapters a couple of chapters ago. As it turns out, it's going to take at least a couple more. I'm okay with that though. The plan is still to finish, but you're going to get a little more bang for your buck than you thought (not that you paid a buck or anything). I think that now it'll be 2-3 more chapters. So, we'll see. Who knows, maybe I'll continue writing this forever…?_

Disclaimer: A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush… I have no idea what that means, and I don't own One Piece.

An ominous wind swept across his face as he stood, poised atop the enormous root that weeded its way down the island to the sea. It was a cool breeze, something that would normally have given him respite from a humid day. Now however, it only seemed to prefigure the intense, painful heat that would soon be upon him. He was afraid. It was funny, as he thought on it, that he could not recall the last time he had felt true fear. Not fear for his life, of course. He was far too old, and had faced death far too many times to fear it now. No, what he was afraid of was that his power would be insufficient to stall this man long enough. He could not let Luffy be caught. Not by the Marines, and especially not by Sakazuki. As he stood, staring his opponent down, he could see the stern confidence in the admiral's eyes. He had recently tested his strength against another admiral. This man however, was not Borsalino; or rather, Borsalino was not Sakazuki. Silvers Rayleigh was not a man to be intimidated by anyone, but he could think of no one he would rather avoid than him. Rayleigh was, in fact, one of the few pirates who still remembered their real names. He had fought them before. When they were still wet behind the ears, each had come to face the Roger Pirates. Each had been turned away in defeat. Now though, it was Gold Roger's former first mate that stood as the underdog in battle. Though he supposed, 'There is a first time for everything.'

"Silvers Rayleigh," Akainu began in his gruff, solemn tone. "You are under arrest for crimes against the World Government. You are wanted dead or alive." He stood, unmoving and unrelenting, his coat playing in the wind as it hung from his immense shoulders. They watched each other in careful consideration. Rayleigh would not give an inch, but neither would Akainu. He stood, arms crossed, with immoveable resolve and "absolute justice."

"Why so formal, Sakazuki? No 'Hello' for an old friend?" Rayleigh retorted. He removed his flask from the inside pocket of his jacket, and tilted it against his lips. Empty. Damn the luck.

"Will you go quietly?" Akainu asked, humorless as ever. "You will go either way. I assure you." The big man began to smoke as his arms melted into thick flows of molten, red magma.

Silvers Rayleigh drew his blade. It had been so long since his last real battle. The sound of blade against scabbard had always been musical. Could he still use it effectively? He gave it a hapless swing and smiled.

"This ought to be fun, Sakazuki. Like old times." He said, as he shifted his weight to his toes.

"I assure you, it will be nothing like before." Then he came. With a force that could destroy a mountain. It was almost sweet when he felt the jolt go up his arms, and the whole world seemed to fade into the background. It was him alone, and his old war; and it would end here. The will of 'D' would continue.

It was dark and treacherous as they made their way. The tunnel that Shakky was leading them through had been dug years ago, and ran just under the surface of the island. There was no floor, only the enormous Yarukiman Mangrove roots that wound there way here and there before receding into the depths of the ocean. It was less of a tunnel, Nami thought, and more of a path cut through the center of the roots, and laid over with thick foliage at the places where light had once shined through. It was slow going, and they made certain to follow closely behind Shakky as she moved. Without her, it would have been impossible for the crew to navigate the tunnel. In the dark it was difficult to see the spaces between the roots, and there was a very high probability of falling though. The rough roots themselves weren't easy to walk on either. The sap that covered them was slick, and everyone was doing their best to cling to what surfaces they could. Chopper had been having so much trouble that he ended up on Zoro's shoulders before going only a few meters. Sanji, who had opted to take the rear in line, stopped suddenly. He had been feeling something was amiss for a few minutes, but had been so focused on staying upright that he had not noticed.

"Oi," he called ahead of him. "Where're Franky and Luffy?"


	9. My Dream Will Carry You

_A/N: I don't really have much to say in this one. Just that I really appreciate the reviews, and if I could get more people to post some I would be most grateful. When I first started writing this in 2010, I got 9-10 reviews per chapter. Now I get 2. So it's probably my fault. Either way, please review, and favorite my story and me. I'll be updating my other stories as soon as I'm done with this. Has anyone started reading… "When an Era Ends"?_

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. Also… I don't own One Piece.

"Oryaa!" Franky bellowed as he pulled himself up onto the deck, an unconscious captain hanging limp over his shoulder. The sun was freshly raised in the east, and the Thousand Sunny was awash in a beautiful morning orange. He stopped at the breathtaking visual. Franky loved his masterpiece as much as any craftsman would, but there was something about the way it looked in the mornings that left a feeling of pride deep in his chest. He looked around for a moment, taking it all in as he did every time he came back to her. It was the way the shadows played across the deck. Even through the bubble coating, the dark brown of the Adam wood showed the contrast of light and shadow. It was in the morning when Franky could really feel the energy of the Sunny as it seemed to say, 'I am a ship fit for a king: The Pirate King.' He walked across the deck, dripping water as he went, and set Luffy against the mast. Dripping wet, the captain was no more than 58 kilos. It was hard to tell as he slept that this little, skinny kid was the great 'Strawhat Luffy', the pirate with a bounty of ฿400,000,000. He reached up and placed the rubber man's hat back on his head.

"Heh, there. Now you look more like you." Franky sat down cross legged beside Luffy and looked out over the ocean. He could feel the breeze in his hair. It reminded him of home.

"Water 7," He thought aloud. "I wonder what Iceburg and my little brothers and sisters are up to now. I hope they're doing as well as I am."

He thought for a moment more before smiling. "Hah," he said, slapping Luffy on the back and knocking his unconscious body over so his head hit the deck. "We're not doing so well either I guess. Of course, you wouldn't know that since all you do is sleep nowadays." He glanced over at Luffy lying on the floor.

"Oi, oi. The least you could do is sit up when I'm talking to you." He reached over and grabbed Luffy's vest, righting him and resting his back against the mast again. "I went through all the trouble of getting here first so I could talk to you, and you don't even want to listen."

It had been easy enough, getting away from the rest of the crew. The spaces in the floor of the tunnel they were walking through were big. All he'd had to do was drop into the ocean. From there he only had a short swim to the Sunny, and it had been a long time since he'd had the chance to use his 'Franky Butterfly' technique anyway.

"That damned admiral had to show up before I got the chance to tell you what I think of your annoying coma. I won't miss my chance to talk to you though; I'm feeling SUPAH this week!" He jumped up from the deck, striking his customary pose. He stood for a moment, not sure what to do next as a bead of sweat accumulated on his brow. Certainly he would get some reaction out of Luffy, but no stars could shine in closed eyes. Franky relaxed, and leaned against the mast, looking away from the sleeping pirate.

"This ship…" He crossed his arms and looked toward the figure head. "This ship is my dream. This is a ship made for the King of Pirates. Everything I know about building ships. Everything Tom-san taught me, and everything I learned on my own, was all about this ship. I have to stay with her until she makes it all the way." He pushed off the mast and turned to Luffy, sunshine glinting off his sunglasses. He made a fist and held it in front of himself to show his resolve. "So here's the deal. You wake up and go be the Pirate King, and I'll make sure that this ship, Gaah!"

Franky suddenly shouted at the impact of a fist on the back of his head and crashed face first to the deck.

"You… you… stupid… pervert!" Nami yelled as she stood fuming over him, hands clenched and teeth looking remarkably like fangs. "How could you just run off like that without telling us?"

"Oi, let it go. We found them. Now we need to focus on getting out of here." Zoro said as he looked back to the grove they had come from. He could feel the heat, and it seemed as if the whole island was on fire.

She was still angry, but she couldn't deny that the situation was precarious. As strange as it was to be taking orders from Zoro, they all knew that their arguments were best saved for later. "That admiral is going to be coming soon. Franky, get the ship ready to move." She said after a moment.

"Ah," Franky said as he climbed to his feet, a hand over the large lump on the back of his head. Before he left though, he made sure to turn to Luffy once more. "This ship will never quit. So don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"I know Rayleigh coated it, but how is Sunny going to get underwater?" Usopp asked.

"He showed me how to operate everything, so we'll be fine. Just make sure we don't get attacked before we get going." Nami commanded.

"Okay, I'm opening the valves to let the air in!" Franky yelled from inside. There was a hissing sound as if a balloon was emptying, and soon the ship's coating began to fill with air. The relief in the crew's faces was visible. They were going to make it. They could get to Fishman Island, and Luffy could rest. Then Sanji spoke.

"Damn," he said as his whole body tensed. "Not now." It was as if a dream had turned into a nightmare that they all shared. Standing not a hundred meters from their great escape, was the one man who could stop them. Then he spoke, as if to someone who was beneath him.

"Strawhat Luffy. You're under arrest for crimes against the World Government."

_Another A/N: I couldn't really find much on Franky that seemed useable. I know he cries, but it's always at someone else's story, not his own. Also, he doesn't really get much individual time. Well, I gave it my best shot. Anyway, hope you enjoyed._


	10. In the End Everything Changes

_A/N: This is it. The culmination of 2 weeks' worth of work spread out over three full years. The final chapter is here. Man, I'm just like my idol George R. R. Martin. Except that I'm not old and fat._

Disclaimer: I didn't own it three years ago, I didn't own it last month, and I don't own it now. One Piece always has been and always will be the creative property of Eiichiro Oda.

They stood aboard the small sloop, unmoving as they felt the heat of the magma on the wind. There would be no quarter from this man, and there would be no great escape without a miracle that they had desperately needed for quite some time. They could feel the ship begin to sink under them, the bubble about a third of the way full. It wasn't fast enough, they knew, but what other hopes could they cling too?

"Nami, get the ship underwater. Usopp, get Luffy below deck," Zoro said in a commanding voice. He reached to his arm and removed the bandana he kept there. Tying it around his head, he once again looked like the beast he had come to be known as. He seemed calm; too calm.

"Oi, marim…" Sanji started, but was cut off.

"Make sure the ship isn't damaged. Our only hope is getting the Sunny to Fishman Island. I'll take care of this." Zoro smiled. The shadow over his eyes gave him and evil, demonic look. He unsheathed his swords, placing his precious Wado Ichimonji between his teeth.

"You can't go on your own… Zoro!" Chopper cried; tears and snot streaming down his face as he clung to Zoro's pantleg.

"Chopper…" the swordsman said calmly, never looking away from his enemy. There was something about the way he had said that, or possibly it was more. Maybe it was the palpable, fearsome aura that seemed to be emanating from him. Either way, he did not need to say more. Chopper let go of his leg and backed away, still crying. Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it, looking calmer than he felt.

"Heh, go be the hero then. I'll be here to clean up your leftovers." Sanji said, not showing the nervousness that he was feeling. "Usopp, do what the marimo said. We don't need Luffy taking any more injuries." Usopp stared for a moment, looking from Zoro to Sanji and back, before doing as he was bid, and taking Chopper with him.

"Nami," Zoro began, but was interrupted.

"I'm not going anywhere. " Nami said, taking out her clima-tact. "I'll do what I can."

For a few moments, they just stood. They stared up at the admiral, wondering what he would do next. The tension in the air was at a boiling point when suddenly Zoro was airborne, leaping through the bubble and engaging the powerful logia user.

"You're a fool Roronoa Zoro. You will die here, and your friends will not escape me." Akainu said, never moving, but the strawhats' first mate did not stop.

Even his enemy, as stubborn and terrible a man as he was, could not help but to be impressed with the young man's resolve. Zoro could feel the killing intent that emanated from the admiral, and tried to match it with his own. His strength may be insufficient, but his determination would not be. On he came, without fear of death or pain, without a thought to himself. Luffy was depending on him to protect them, and that's what he would do. He drew his blades into position and gathered everything he had into them. He could feel their weight, as natural as his own arms. They were nothing more than direct extensions of him, and they would be tested now more than they had ever been before.

Watching from the deck, Nami could not help but feel pain, and sadness, and grief not only for Zoro, but for Luffy. He would be devastated when he awoke, but there was nothing she could do. She could feel a terrible pain in her chest, but as she feared for her crew, she felt something. Suddenly, the immense pressure that she sensed was lifted like a weight from her chest. Then a figure flashed across her vision.

Zoro prepared himself for attack, knowing that it could very well be his final one. He raised his swords, giving everything he was into their blades. He focused, he concentrated, and then from nowhere, he was struck. He flew back to the ship, a sharp pain in his face where he'd been kicked… by a sandal. 'Could it really be him?' he thought.

Sanji realized what was about to happen a moment too late as Zoro came flying through the bubble and smashed head first into him. He let out a yell as they both went down hard to the deck with a puff of dust.

"Oi, watch where you fall marimo!" he yelled in a huff, but he had seen what happened. They both looked with expectation at the figure that had sent Zoro back to the Sunny like a shooting star. Suddenly, like a balloon deflating, their hearts sank all at once. It was a miracle. Not the one they had been hoping for, but they would take it nonetheless.

"Eh?" Zoro said as he realized who had come to his rescue, however painful and insulting it had been. "Rayleigh?"

He was ragged and bleeding, but Silvers Rayleigh stood in front of Akainu, ready to confront him again. When she realized what was happening, Nami wasted no time in her actions as she would not get another chance.

"Franky, get the ship moving. I'll take care of the rest!" she yelled frantically. At her call, the Thousand Sunny began to turn out toward the open sea. She knew they could make it now. As the water rose up over the sides of the deck, they took one last look at the two men facing off above them. Nami could do nothing for their savior, except hope for his safety and whisper her final thought to him, "Thank you."

It was dark below the surface, but they could still see the amazing creatures all around them swimming to-and-fro. It was another world below the glassy surface of the ocean, but it was not one in which she was interested at the moment. She fell slowly away from her friends as they gazed into the depths, stars in their eyes. There was only one thing on her mind, and her heart would not be mended until she had done what she had meant to do for days now. Making her way quietly so as to not alert the others of her intentions, the cunning navigator slipped through the door to the kitchen and headed toward the infirmary. She could feel the cool, dry air circulating around her. It was a welcome change from the sultry heat of Sabaody, and it reminded her that the Thousand Sunny was her home - and its crew, her family. As she approached the door to the infirmary, an anxiety that she had never felt before swept over her. Her hand hovered over the door latch, shaking as she stared, but it would not move. Finally, she lowered her hand to her side and took a deep breath. It was hard for her to think of him in the state in which she knew him to be, but it was harder for her to see him. She wondered if any of the others had noticed, but she had not gone in to see Luffy once since they had returned to him at Shakky's bar. She was more afraid than she had ever been, but turning back now would be pointless. With a heavy heart, she forced herself to open the door and step into the room.

Inside, it was almost impossible to see. They had not thought to put up a light since they had returned to the ship, but then it had not really seemed important considering the situation. She felt her way around the room, running her hand along the smooth, wooden walls. As she moved, her eyes began to adjust and she began to see the outline of a boy lying motionless on the small bed by the back wall. She stepped between the doctor's desk and the bed, and sat on the floor with her back against the wall. She tucked her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her head felt heavy, and a she felt a dull pain starting at the back of her neck.

"We had an interesting day today, didn't we?" she began. Her eyes were dry and bloodshot, but even in the darkness she could not close them. She looked at her captain and for the first time since Chopper had put him in that room, she noticed how terrible he looked. Bandages wrapped around most of his body hid the terrible wounds that he'd suffered, but there was no covering the frailty of his condition.

"We got away though, thanks to Rayleigh." She lowered her gaze, praying in her mind that he was okay. "He's a great man… and he seems to like you a lot."

"Luffy," she paused. "Luffy, you need to wake up. You're supposed to be strong. You're supposed to be happy, and careless, and… and…" she stuttered. It was unlike her to stutter. She leaned forward a little, placing her chin on her knees.

"We're all worried about you, you know. Chopper cries a lot, Usopp is trying to be brave… which is a little creepy. Zoro and Sanji are worried too, but they won't admit it." She smiled just a little, and sighed.

"I'm worried too. I'm scared. Ever since I left Cocoyashi, I've had you there. I guess… I guess I never really thought about it before; how much I depend on you. I mean, it's selfish right? To think about how hard it is for me because you're hurt. I don't want to think that way." She closed her eyes, but could not stop the salty tears that rose from behind them.

"Luffy, I want you to come back to us. I miss you. I need to see you running around with Usopp and Chopper, and fishing, and bugging Sanji. How are we supposed to keep going without you? We can't keep listening to Zoro. He's not a captain. He's not you." She spoke from the heart not realizing what she had been saying, and afterward, she realized something she hadn't before.

She looked over toward the sleeping boy, his messy black hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. She climbed to her knees and leaned over the side of the bed, staring at his face. She saw more now in this dark room than she had ever seen before - his eyes that had been closed to her for so long now, the scar on his cheek, his nose, his chin, and his lips. His lips… She leaned forward, unsure of what compelled her movements. Her breathe was ragged, and she could feel it rebounding off of him. She was so close. She stared into his eyes. Then she paused, blinking once at the sudden realization. She was staring into his eyes. His eyes were open!

"L-Luffy!" she said astonished.

"Nami?" he replied groggily, his voice a whisper. Suddenly, she felt a flush climb her face. She was still leaning over him, breathing onto him. She sat back, unable to say anything at all.

"You're okay." He smiled.

"Yes," she said, avoiding his gaze. "We all are. We already set sail for Fishman Island."

"What?" he said weakly. "You didn't wait for me?"

"We didn't have a choice Luffy. We had to leave. It wasn't safe for us on Sabaody anymore." Maybe he hadn't noticed because he had just woken up, or maybe he didn't care. Either way, she seemed to have gotten away with her small slip of rationality. "Will you be okay for a moment? I want to go let everyone know you're awake." She was starting to regain her confidence, and she smiled to him before walking to the door.

"Nami?" he said before she left.

"Ah, do you need something?" She asked, door latch already in hand.

"You can kiss me… if you want." She froze, a sudden doom falling over her face. He'd noticed.

"Ehehe," she said, turning to him and trying her best to seem casual. "What are you talking about Luffy? Kiss? Who'd wanna do that? No, I don't want to kiss you. That'd be gross, you're like my brother. Ehe…"

"Oh," he said, a little more somberly than she had anticipated. "Okay then. I just thought that was what you were doing." She watched him as he shifted his eyes to the ceiling, and suddenly she felt terrible.

"Luffy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." She walked back and sat down on the side of his bed. She took his hand in hers and held it for a moment as she looked into her lap.

"Luffy, what just happened was… confusing. I don't know what I was doing, but I do care about you. When you wouldn't wake up it was terrifying, and now…" She took a breath.

"There are so many things we still have to do. I don't know what'll happen now, but I want you to still be you. I don't want anything to change between us." She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles lightly.

"Shishi," he chuckled as his eyes closed, his strength still not returned. "How could I not be me? I'll always be me, and you'll always be my navigator." She felt tears well in her eyes. He was so direct, so simple, and so sweet.

"Get some rest, Luffy. Everyone will be waiting when you wake up." He smiled a meek, feeble smile, and she leaned forward, and pressed her lips to his.


End file.
